burlingtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Josephine Burlington
Josephine Burlington is the 7th child of Jeanette Burlington and Craven Burlington II. She married Bob-Ron Bronson and the two have 5 children together. Controversy Josephine and Bob-Ron's relationship started when she was 15. Because Bob-Ron was from a poor family with a bad reputation around town, the Burlington family immediately tried to intervene and break them up before anything happened. However, the two were very much in love. Laverna Burlington was probably the most vocal in stopping the relationship from flourishing. Josephine's parents were also involved in stopping the relationship, although her mother wasn't nearly as pushy about it. When Josephine was 15 she became pregnant. Her grandmother and father gave her the option of breaking up with Bob-Ron and putting the baby up for adoption. The other option was to move out with Bob-Ron permanently and raising the child elsewhere, as well as being cut out of the family will. The option of abortion was also brought up by Laverna, but Josephine was opposed to the idea. 3 months pregnant, she and Bob-Ron moved in with his family and lived there until they moved out with Bob-Ron's sister, Bryanne Washingham and her father, Kennedy Cox. Difficulties Outside of the Burlington Home Kennedy Cox divorced The Creeper and moved out with Bryanne, Josephine and Bob-Ron. The two had divorced and she was given a large settlement. Kennedy did not have much in savings when they moved out and the Creeper did not pay child support, but he had a well paying job. Kennedy became severely ill after moving out of the Creeper's house. Josephine gave birth to Hal and stopped going to school for a brief period of time. However, when she dropped out, Kennedy passed away. Bob-Ron and Josephine were left to raise Bryanne (then 8) and Hal (4 months). Bob-Ron managed to get a job mopping halls at the local medical centre and made $30 a day off of that. Josephine resumed working to pay for a nanny and also go to school but it proved too expensive and she dropped out of school. Once her job learned that she was failing out of school, they fired her. They could barely pay bills at age 16. Josephine attempted contacting her family to no avail. The two began selling off furniture to pay the bills and buy groceries. When Josephine was 17 she bgecame pregnant again. By then Bob-Ron was done high school and managed to get a better paying job pumping gas 5 nights a week. Compared to high school, things were much better. Bryanne would occasionally get gifts from distant family members which usually went straight to groceries. At 19 Josephine found herself to be pregnant again,but with twins. The two were devastated but pulled through. Bryanne was 11 and still not on good terms with her biological mother. Josephine and Bob-Ron had no choice but to send her back to the trailer park as they were about to have four children and could not care for 5. Things were extremely difficult until the children were school aged. However, when Josephine was 25 she became pregnant with their 5th child. Once their children were teenagers things started to become easier. They made all of their children get jobs and had them try had in school and go to University and make something of their lives. Present Day Josephine and Bob-Ron live in the village of Marmora and although not wealthy, do not live from paycheque to paycheque. Children *Hal Burlington *Lamoine Redcorn *Colleen Bronson *Charles Bronson *Cala Loutit Society Pages Bio : "Josephine Burlington is the black sheep of the family. She began dating Bob-Ron Bronson, aka the son of the Tranny and the Creeper. At age 16 she became pregnant with her first child. Craven I had been about 10 years deceased at the time but Lucretia was still around, and she was much more sympathetic. She and Craven II allowed Josephine to stay in the family will but only if she gave the child to Bob-Ron and dumped his ass. Josephine refused and she was kicked out of the house, the will and never really kept contact with the family. She and Bob-Ron are still living together, happy but poor. They have five children: Hal, Lamoine, Colleen, Charles, and Cala." Category:Burlington Ancestry Category:Cooney Ancestry Category:English Category:Irish Category:Teen Pregnancy Category:Disowned Category:Bronson by Marriage